


And When You Leave (Oh I Can Hardly Breathe)

by LynxCore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCore/pseuds/LynxCore
Summary: Clint still feels guilty over what happened to Pietro.Luckily, Pietro's there to help





	And When You Leave (Oh I Can Hardly Breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is really bad and I apologise! I just wanted to write a short angsty comfort fic (based on the song Breathe)
> 
> Also got inspired by a friend of mine  
> (Probably delete later, I wrote this really quickly)

"Didn't see that coming."

Clint didn't realise what was happening until it was too late. For a moment, he forgot completely what he had been doing. 

A kid, he was saving a kid, shielding him from bullets before. . .he should've been dead, but he was still standing, unharmed.

He turned slightly, looking over to see what had shielding him. Pietro stood in front of him, he was stumbling on his feet, still holding a small smile despite what had just happened. 

Shot. He was shot, multiple times and did this to shield Clint and the kid. 

Pietro's words had finally set in as he fell over, blood soaking the gravel. The light in his eyes faded and the raspy rise and fall of his chest stopped. 

Everything went silent, besides the ringing in Clint's ears. 

In almost an instant, he had gently set the kid down and was by Pietro's side. He hardly felt the tears beginning to soak his cheeks.

He saw someone approaching and looked up, seeing Steve looking down at them. By his softening expression, he could only assume he must've looked just as damaged as he felt. 

Damaged didn't describe it right, it felt like a part of him had just been ripped from him. It felt off. . .strange and empty, hallow in a way he couldn't describe. 

Pietro was dead. Dead because of it, he took bullets for him, gave his life for him. 

Everything felt like it was spiraling, thoughts racing and that damned ringing in his ears only got louder and louder and more intense until everything felt like it was going to explode and then. .

 

Clint shot up, heart racing and tears streaming down his face and wetting the blanket that was bunched up in his hands.

He put a hand over his mouth to quite himself down as small puffs of air came from his mouth. The effort to try and take a full breath in sent his body into shudders. He was trembling and shaking, letting out such small little sobs. 

Just then, a hand covered his that was still bunched in the blanket and he almost jumped, until he looked at who it was.

"Clint?" A sleepy voice rumbled, Pietro. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?" It came a sleepy but filled with concern. 

Clint felt like he couldn't speak, voice caught in his throat as sweat beaded on his forehead. "P. . .Pi. .Pietro. ." He choked out before wrapping his arms around him, hiding his face into the space where his neck met shoulder and finally let out a sob that racketed his body. 

It was pathetic, really. Part of Earth's mightiest heros and he's sobbing like a child, shook up over a small dream. No, not dream, nightmare. 

What was stupid was that, Pietro was still alive. He was well, he survived the bullets, after a while of physical therapy he was fine and normal again so why was Clint so scared and clinging to the other liked he'd be taken away?

He just hated it. Hated the thought, hated the memory and wished it could be taken away.

Pietro was quickly wrapping his arms around Clint, holding him close and not minding the wetness on his shoulder. 

He gently combed Clint's hair. "Hey. . .hey it's alright. You're safe, you're alright." He murmured reassuringly, not knowing what had Clint in hysterics. 

Clint shook his head, leaving Pietro monetarily confused until he spoke with bated breath. "Are. . are you alright?" 

Pietro fell silent, understanding filling the silent room. He nodded, continuing to try and sooth Clint. "Yes, Tweety, I'm alright." 

The nickname had him relaxing, although he was still hyperventilating his breathing had been getting calmly and the clutch he had on Pietro's shirt got more relaxed. 

After Clint's sobs had died away into nothing more than small hiccups, Pietro pulled away to looking him in the eyes. 

Clint, embarrassed and ashamed at the same time, immediately covered his face with the sleeve of the long sleeved night shirt he was wearing, wiping the rest of his tears away with it. 

He didn't like the fact he started crying and showed some much vulnerability in front of anybody. You would think he would be fine with it, he trusted Pietro, loved him more than anything, but that seemed to make the feeling even stronger. 

Pietro could see right through it. He placed a hand on Clint's forearm and pushed his arm down. Clint just hung his head, still hiding.

Pietro cupped Clint's face, tipping his head gently so he was looking at him. His eyes were red, blotchy from all the crying and full of so much morning and regret, pain and sadness. 

He used his thumb to wipe away the dried tear tracks, trying to keep any more from falling. "Clint. . ." He mumbled and he got a sniffle in response.

Not forcing Clint to talk any further, he gently kissed his forehead. "Relax, you don't need to keep feeling bad about it. I don't regret what I did, it got you out alive and that's all that matters." He said strongly.

Clint was about to retaliate, say his life wasn't supposed to be traded out, risked, but Pietro cut him off with a small kiss. 

His eyes and strong tone softened. "Don't feel bad, no one is upset with you. I'll never leave you." He softly rubbed his thumb across Clint's cheek one more and he reached up to place his hand over Pietro's.

He leaned into Pietro's touch, leaning against him as his body felt exhausted with all the crying. 

Pietro kissed his temple, gently shifting so that they were laying down. Clint cuddled into him, head right under Pietro's chin. He wrapped his arms around Clint's waist, one hand going to sooth and gently play with his hair. 

Clint closed his eyes, hands gripping at Pietro's shirt as his breathing slowed down, finally calmed enough to begin drifting off, hands not loosening their tight grip.

Pietro smiles softly as Clint finally fell asleep as his expression softened. He held him close, kissing his forehead softly one last time before he closed his own eyes and began to drift off with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I apologise for my bad writing, I wrote this in a day!


End file.
